


Perfect Imperfections

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, cute as hell, guilty waverly, mentions of wynonna, so in love with eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Based on this tweet“@heathermgirls: do you think sometimes during the night Waverly brushes her fingers across the spot where Nicole got shot”





	Perfect Imperfections

It was always nights like this -or rather early mornings- when the room became ever so slightly lighter as the sun began to make an appearance over the horizon. The sounds of purgatory’s winds grazing against the pane of her windows, birds starting their day. But most importantly the light breathing of the woman beside her. It was days like this Waverly’s brain was restless waking her up at a godly hour and not allowing her back to sleep. 

 

It was in these mornings when Waverly would gently curl closer to Nicole and just think, of many different things usually of future or the past, most of the time revolving around the woman blissfully asleep next to her. Or she’d be laying there brain ticking with a case they were working on. 

 

This time Waverly finds herself studying hegirlfriend'sds features. Starting with the mess of bright hair sprayed over the pillow messily but also ever so neatly, as if even while sleeping her hair just falls perfectly around her face. 

 

Then her eyes drift to Nicole’s hand resting on the pillow next to her face. Slender fingers and short nails which were painted with a clear glass making them shiny. Waverly can’t help but smile at the small things. Waverly gently reaches forward running her finger along one of Nicole’s, mind drifting slightly for a second to just what those fingers can do, just how fast they have have Waverly withering. She bites her lip and shakes the thought away. 

 

Her eyes drift to the slight scar on one of Nicole’s fingers. Remembering all the blood. Her badass girlfriend who fights crime that slipped with a potato peeler and sliced her finger open. Waverly can’t help the slight smile and how Nicole was more worried about telling Waverly it was ok than her own finger hanging off. 

 

Waverly’s mind gently wonders to scars, Nicole had quite a few. In this moment Waverly finds herself sealing them all out. Starting with the one on the side of her face, it was slight and you had to be close to see it. Nicole had told her the story of a puppy when Nicole was only five. Waverly finds it a little crazy just how long scars actually last. 

 

Then her gaze slips to the cluster of scars on Nicole’s forearm. Waverly feels her whole body shudder at the memory. The panic and worry, Waverly hasn’t cried so much in a long time. She takes a breath trying not to get upset again. She had never been so scared of losing someone. Carefully she leans forward placing several small kisses along the area. They were faint and wouldn’t be noticed unless you were as close as Waverly is now. She’s glad that they are small, glad Nicole doesn’t have a huge memory of all of that. 

 

She notices the tiniest of scars on her collarbone. Remembering the cause she can’t help but smile slightly. It was smaller than the tip of a pencil. She can recall them looking around an old house of a suspect, wynonna laughing and picnicking up and old fart blower. Messing around and blowing towards Nicole not realising there was a dart. Wynonna laughs then worries as Nicole dropped to her knees gasping for air. Waverly had worried too going mad at Wynonna as her older sister curses and tries to catch Nicole. Seconds later Nicole laughs and gets up. Wynonna called her a lot of names after that. Waverly scolded her for scaring her but seeing Wynonna’s reaction was worth it. 

 

That was the moment Waverly fully realised that Wynonna had accepted Nicole into their little family. She was joking for around but soon worried when she thought she was in danger. 

  
  


She knows Nicole has a scar on her foot from her bike when she was 14.

One on the back of her thigh from a broke bench when she was at the academy. One just on her hip that Nicole swears she isn’t even sure how she got it, honestly it’s not even half a centimeter but Waverly doesn’t enough time plaster kisses over Nicole’s hips to not notice. 

 

She also knows there is a scar on her left knee which is 100% Waverly’s fault. She takes full blame for it. They were joking around, which turned into pillow fights. Which led to them pushing each other, then Nicole being pushed against a wall as Waverly slid her body against her. Long story short getting handsy on a kitchen table that’s older than you doesn't end without wood in places it shouldn’t be. Waverly is just thankfully Wynonna didn’t ask why they randomly got a new table… one which is steady and can totally hold them - just for future thought she smiles. She felt guilty for a while but Nicole seems to wear that scar with pride, happy with the fact she nearly broke her knee by pinning her girlfriend to the table under her. 

 

Waverly knows it’s her fault, but she also knows that they were going to break something at some point with they way they were acting, just happy it was the table and not Nicole’s knees. 

 

Waverly’s eyes travel back up Nicole’s body, covered in only a light sheet. She remembers where Nicole got shot, where Waverly doesn’t days putting cream knowing full well Nicole could do it herself. Honestly, she felt guilty, her sister had shot her hoping she would be badly hurt. Waverly is glad there is no visible trace of that ever having happened. She feels a shiver run down her spine at the memory of it all, hearing the gunshot nd watching Nicole fall to the floor. Waverly was sure in that moment a bullet had gone through her heart shattering it completely. Worry, regret, anger all raging through her body as she rushed to Nicole's side praying she was going to get through it. Never in her life would she be happy to have her sister rip open her girlfriends shirt than to find a bulletproof vest and a still beating heart. 

 

Happy that Nicole doesn’t seem to remember that, remember the time Waverly hadn’t even told Wynonna about their relationship. Her poor brave baby. 

 

Waverly felt guilty a lot, since coming into her life Nicole had gotten hurt so much. The woman she loved nearly got killed by Waverlys sister.. Well, that’s not such a surprise she’s nearly killed Waverly too. 

But that’s not the point, the point is as waverly lays here looking at the marks on her girlfriends body she realises just how much worse they could be, how it could all be her fault that one day the scars will be from bullet holes not bike rides. 

 

But she’s dating a cop they “go where the danger is” Nicole’s voice echoes in her head slightly. As much as Waverly wishes that she could protect Nicole from all danger she knows it’s not possible. But until then she’ll be damned if she doesn’t try her hardest to keep her out of the line of fine and safety in her arms where she can dote over her and show her just how perfect she is. 

 

She reached forwards and lightly runs her fingers under her girlfriends breast where the bullet had caused the most damage. 

 

Jumping when Nicole moves. “Later baby… sleep” Nicole says quietly voice still groggy with sleep. Moving to wrap her arms around Waverly. Snuggling in and seconds later Waverly can tell she’s asleep again. 

 

Waverly smiles at what Nicole thought and the fact Nicole just happily tells Waverly later. Happily snuggling closer to her insanely beautiful girlfriend. She know Nicole has scars, but to Waverly, every single one is beautiful, stories on her skin of all the battles she has won. 

 

Every imperfection made Waverly love her even more, seeing everyone as another reason for Nicole to be absolutely perfect. 

 

Waverly Earp was in love with everything that is Nicole Haught. 


End file.
